


Masks and dotdotdot

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A hookup that grows feelings, ABO dynamics, Alpha Percival, Angst, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Happy Ending, Humiliation kink, Insecurity, Knotting Mention, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magical Gags, Marking, Masked ball, Nipple Play, Omega Newt, Pining, Self Lubrication, Semi Public Sex, Size Kink, Virgin Newt, Wall Sex, hidden identity, seductive Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Newt hadn’t gone to the ball with this intention. His first MACUSA ball, an initiation into the new place he’d be working, his new home city. He’d gone to say hello, then make his way home to finish work.A mask was put on his face, a spell to keep his identity hidden, they couldn’t give full names, they couldn’t divulge too much. A simple rule too ‘have fun’ meant too keep them all on equal footing. Their scents were the same, but despite knowing scents, it wasn’t always a perfect identity marker.He didn’t come here to get fucked. But goodness was he.He didn’t expect it to be him either.(I suck at summaries)





	Masks and dotdotdot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494510) by [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical). 



> Those who got the reference, we are friends now. 
> 
> ANYWAY! This was meant to be a one night stand ABO fic, but it grew feelings, ran away on the Gramander train and yeah … I don't know how I got here, this isn't what I planned lmao
> 
> FIRST FULL SMUT FIC OF 2018 WOOP WOOP HERE'S TO ANOTHER YEAR!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! You should come and see me on tumblr if you want more Gramander smut!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, I finally found the fic I remember this anon being inspired to ask me for it by SO I linked it, you should check it out the Author is freaking amazing and hnn, there's is a bit more plot based lmao
> 
> [my tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

Newt has never anticipated how this evening would go.

He hadn’t been told what it would be. He’d been invited to the MACUSA ball, he’d expected to mingle for a while, avoid eye contact until he could leave and forever doom himself to being the strange one as he had been at home.

When he arrived he was met by Red, usually the elevator runner elf, now the party welcome. 

He was handed a mask, told that it would change to suit his magic, make a little blur in identity. It would stop him from spilling too many details, or using his full name, putting them all on equal footing, no judgement only a night of fun.

The thought had appealed a touch, the other workers having no idea who he was, a sort of freedom in that, a confidence. They could still scent each other, but contrary to belief, without other things scent alone wasn’t enough for an identity unless you were mated to someone, as that would mingle your scents to something you both couldn’t help but recognize.

His heart flutters, but he bites his lip and presses the mask to his face. He doesn’t know what it is until he passes a mirror, seeing the sleek lines of a fox on him, highlighting the red in his curls, the green of his eyes seeming brighter. 

He doesn’t look himself at all, not in his opinion, and it makes his heart flutter, a sort of play coming over him. The idea of no judgement, no worry for one night.

He fetches himself a drink, downing it before finding a quiet spot, leaning back against the wall, undoing a few buttons of his shirt from the heat of the room.

He notices the Alpha in minutes, catching a low timber voice that has his eyes flicking up. Rough, control threaded into every dip of it. He sounds wonderful, but taking in dark black curls, the tight fit of his suit, the strong line of his jaw. A black panther mask hiding him, but not enough for Newt not to see his appeal.

 _Oh_.

Well, he hasn’t wanted an Alpha so readily, he supposes the confidence was allowing him to embrace the heat in his stomach. 

Golden eyes turn to him, a fleeting glance, but Newt bites at his lower lip, tilting his head back a little and they linger, a smugness in his chest at that. 

It was insane of him, enticing an Alpha from MACUSA but he skitters on the idea they’ll never know each other, it wont mean anything, just a spot of pleasure. He deserves one night doesn’t he? Just a few hours of fun, before he goes back to being the author and magizoologist, the public figure and beast expert. He takes in broad shoulders, strong thighs, the cling of fabric to his arms - 

Just one night of being Newt, of being an omega with no worry for more. 

When darkening eyes look to him again he licks over his lower lip, fluttering his lashes, back arching a little from the wall. His heart beat is erratic, he really has no idea what he’s doing, half driven on what he’d seen from others and instinct, hoping he doesn’t make a fool of himself.

He curls his fingers in his collar, cheeks flooded pink, pulling it further open as if staving off the warmth of the room, baring a long throat and freckled skin as he does.

He near preens when the Alpha makes his way over. Having to resist the little noise he makes at the heat in dark eyes.

“Hello.”

That voice is even more devastating close to him and he skitters a breath, giving a soft “Hello. This is some party isn’t it.”

The Alpha looks a little amused at the way he flushes, fumbling with what to do now he has his attention. It’s not Newt’s fault, he just wanted a good time he didn’t expect anything else. It’s not like he’d done this before, it was almost amusing, he imagines how scandalized others would be he intended to take is first real cock tonight. He didn’t much care, the idea of virginity was ridiculously pressured anyway.

“It’s rather tedious I think. ‘Val.” The Alpha offers his hand, a glint in his eyes Newt misses because he takes it easily.

“N-” The magic cuts him off, closing his throat. Apparently even Newt is considered too personal now. He hesitates before flushing more. 

“Artemis, I suppose for tonight. That’s different.”

Val cocks an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. “Plenty of things are different tonight it seems Artemis.” Newt shudders when the Alpha brings his hand up, scenting over his wrist in a rather brazen display that shouldn’t have him heating, but it does, his body growing hot and slick and the sheer possession of it. Making a stand that Newt’s attention was taken.

“I suppose they are.” He breathes the words, his action bold as fingers curl in the Alpha’s tie, pulling him in, past the point of politeness after that display. “People will talk you know, we are strangers.”

The Alpha laughs low, a smile on his face as broad shoulders lift in a shrug. “I love to cook.” It’s not considered personal by the magic apparently. “I like to read and I’m fond of cats.”

Newt realizes what he’s doing, his lips parting a little as a hand braces against the wall by his head, leaning close, Newt’s knuckles white on the tie. “I enjoy cooking as well, especially baking. I love animals - “ He’s almost amused at how true the statement rings “-My favourite types of books are fantasy.”

‘Val rumbles in his chest. “Excellent taste.” Newt breath stutters between them, the scent of fresh mint and wild forests filling him, Merlin the Alpha smells incredible and he can’t stop himself scenting the air a little, earning a low growl from the Alpha. 

“I have the highest tastes.”

“I did notice. And now we’re not strangers.”

Newt nods a little, a brush of lips against his distracting him entirely, even though it’s a barely there thing. “No, I suppose we’re not.”

‘Val is crowding into him now, Newt’s back flush to the wall. “Then since we’re well acquainted, I suppose it’s not to forward to ask if you’d like to find a less crowded area?”

Newt could back out then, he could, he could go home and pretend the night never happened. But he’s not going to, not in the least, instead he yanks on the tie, dragging the Alpha in and kissing him, lips meeting his with a sound of approval.

It’s heated, goodness it’s so entirely, knee-weakening, mind blankingly heated, the Alpha kissing him in a way that he’s sure he’ll never be able to forget the taste of him, that he’ll dream of those lips for years to come.

When they part he’s panting softly, and he knows the scent of omega arousal is palpable, blushing when Alpha’s around them take notice. It only seems to please ‘Val, an entirely cocky smirk on his face as he wraps an arm around Newt, hand splayed possessive on his lower back.

“Come along, I know somewhere.”

Newt allows him to lead him through the crowd, holding loosely to his shirt with one hand as they walk, he already feels slick, his hole dripping and ready for an Alpha.

Val leads him down a corridor, and when Newt thinks they’ll reach a room or something they don’t. Instead he’s pulled behind a thick drape, eyes widening when he realizes it’s an old servant entrance to the ballroom. 

His heart is hammering, looking to the Alpha through his lashes as Val presses fully against him, a large hand covering Newt’s mouth. He can feel the thick line of his cock through his pants and goodness he’s  _huge_.

“You’re going to need to be rather quiet little omega, you wouldn’t want the entirety of MACUSA to know you were spreading your leg’s right under their noses would you?”

The hand slips away and Newt shakes his head, biting hard at his lip as Val slides his hands down, gripping his arse, hands between his trousers and boxers, not on skin just yet, a maddening tease.

“You’re so wet Artemis, I can feel you through these.” Newt makes a little omega sound in his throat, embarrassing in how needy it is, but it serves to make Val roll his hips against him, cock dragging over him. He’ll be covered in the man’s scent tonight, he doubts it will leave him for days.

“I-I’m wet because I want you too fuck me.” Newt whimpers the words, lips parting when Val bumps his chin up, the warmth of his mouth dragging under Newt’s jaw.

He jerks at the first bite, gasping and arching against him, pushing his arse back into rough hands.

“Like that?” Val purrs the words against his skin and Newt has to recall how to breath, sharp tease leaving marks down his jaw. He has no idea how he’ll hide them. He doesn’t think he cares.

“Y-Yes.” Val smirks, Newt can feel his satisfaction, dragging his nails down the Alpha’s back in what little retaliation he has. The man pushes his hands into his boxers, grabbing his arse in a rough grip, pulling apart his cheeks before letting go, fingers slipping between his cheeks. Newt cries out when two fingers push into him, a large hand moving fast to press over his mouth, muffling the sound of him.

“Tight. You’re soaking your pretty outfit but you’re still so tight Artemis.” Newt’s eyes flutter shut, squeezing them tight for a moment, two fingers slipping out and in to him, his body rocking. Merlin, the feeling of being opened like this, there’s a roughness too it, even as Val takes care too do it as best he can given their place and position. It’s sweet, that he thinks enough to do so. It only makes Newt more eager.

He trembles against him, nails biting hard into his shoulders as he grips at him and he’s just as solid as he looks. Newt may have a strength kink, grinding his hips between the hand at his fingers inside him and the body against his cock.

Val moves, in a swift flex of arms and a control of his body that leaves him trembling, panting against the brick now pressing into his cheek, he finds himself turned. He braces his hands to the wall, lashes fluttering, the mask creating slight indents on his face but magic keeps it in place. He’s shameless as he pushes his hips back, presenting for the Alpha. 

It may be a little wrong of him, to enjoy being taken like this, quick and dirty. Many would recoil at the idea but oh he just get’s wetter.

His trousers are vanished, he’ll need to demand them back after but he doesn’t much mind, whimpering softly when his cheeks are pulled apart again, hole exposed to the Alpha behind him. It’s humiliating, being admired like this, but his cock twitches from it, hole open and obscene.

“Pretty little thing aren’t you?” He bites at his lip to muffle louder sounds when Val slips two fingers back inside him, thighs parting, pushing back to ride is hand with rolling hips, biting in his arm to stop from crying out when fingers start grinding into his prostate, hard circles, seeming to enjoy how Newt trembles from it, lashes fluttering, eyes rolling a little in pleasure.

“So sensitive too. All those Alpha’s will be able to smell you, I bet they’re all hard, wondering if you’re open for them to try as well.” Newt shakes his head a little at the Alpha growls low. “No? Just for me, hm?”

Newt doesn’t mean to say the words, truly, but fingers thrust into him, a third opening him, teeth dragging over his throat and he just keens them. “Just you Daddy.”

He’s a little humiliated at himself, hiding his face, the mask stopping him from covering it like he’d like too and the Alpha groans behind him, a primal sound of pleasure and Newt can feel himself get wetter, but it’s not his hole now and he chokes a shy sound.

He’s turned again, shirt and waistcoat falling open from the Alpha’s magic, leaving him bare to greedy eyes as he’s hoisted up, legs wrapped around powerful hips.

He scrambles to grab at shoulders from the move, face turned away, biting his tongue as Val drags his eyes from his pink face down, watching the way his body drips with excitement.

_“Fuck.”  
_

The snarl that leaves the Alpha has Newt moaning sweetly in response, back bowing a touch, his nipples swollen and leaking. Not all omega’s can produce milk before pregnant, but some can, they often become child minders, helpers for ready parents, Newt had gone on to study beasts, unperturbed, so often bored by Alpha’s that outside his heat he didn’t much worry about it.

“I- s-sorry-” He murmurs the words, only to have hands grip tight as his ass, he’s got smears of fingerprints, bite marks on his skin now. Is it wrong that he’ll enjoy people knowing he was fucked just from looking at them? He certainly hopes Val wont be put off, but the hungry look under the mask has him thinking perhaps he wont.

“Incredible. A pretty thing like you catching my attention, and you’re a darling little treat as well.” Newt’s breath hitches, dropping his head back against the wall. “You’re screaming to be bred up omega, would you like that?”

He has to clap a hand across his mouth as he cries out when that wicked mouth closes around his nipple, sucking hard, tongue dragging over the leaking nub. Oh Merlin it’s unlike anything, hot and tight, each drag on his chest going to his cock.

It takes him by surprise, the way he bucks, cumming across his stomach in messy streaks, arms falling limp around Val’s shoulders, mouth parted and wet, eyes falling shut, body tingling.

The Alpha is not done, he’s not sure why he’s surprised, he much wish for his own release as well. Newt will be all too happy to give it too him.

“Get inside me, Daddy, please I n-need-”

Val growls against his chest, flicking his tongue over his nipple as he pulls back, only to move to the right side instead. He jolts when he feels the thick, blunt head of the Alpha’s cock drag against his ass, rutting between his cheeks, slick with Newt’s wetness and his own precum.

“Oh g-oodness you’re huge, I-” He whimpers slightly, when Val presses against his hole, worried for a moment he wont be able to take it, but the Alpha hushes him, pressing against his rim, forcing his body open around him.

“You can take it, if you’re good for Daddy you’ll take it all.” Newt can’t help the way his body lights up at the words. Though all of their talk has been low enough for their ears, he doesn’t doubt someone must suspect what is happening behind the heavy drape. The thought of them knowing only serves to make him more pliant, pushing down against the hands on his arse, the cock pressing into him.

“I’ll be good.” He breathes the confirmation, squirming in his hold, desperate sounds leaving him as Val buries inside him. 

A real cock is so different to his toys. Granted, larger then he’d taken, but it’s hot inside him, it feels so very different yet very similar at the same time. He adores it, curling a hand in black curls, leaning forward, forcing the Alpha’s head up.

“Daddy, please move. Kiss me, fuck me. I w-was good, I took it all. Fill me with your cum, leave me round and leaking.”

Val groans, a rough sound in his throat, strong hands lifting Newt and he get’s a little thrill from how easily he does it. When he drops him back onto him Newt nearly gives them both away with the loud sound he makes, thankful when the Alpha cuts him off, swallowing his sounds with near brutal kisses.

His mouth is swollen, his nipples puffy and wet. He knows his hole will be left gaping from the way Val starts fucking him, hips snapping up, the sound of skin on skin is lewd and Newt blesses the music for them not being called out already. But then, perhaps things like this are common at MACUSA balls, he wouldn’t know.

His mind is a little hazy, panting sweetly against the Alpha’s mouth, clenching his hole to milk him as best he can, already so very close to another orgasm. His fingers slip on an expensive suit, trying to find grip, nails trying to mark through fabric.

He doesn’t think of the implication of it, when Val growls a low “Fuck, you’re so damn sweet, might just have to find you again, knot you next time.” He bucks, sinking his teeth into the Alpha’s throat to avoid  _screaming_. He barely misses the mating spot, thank Merlin how humiliating that would be, accidentally mating an Alpha at a quick fuck at a masked ball. He doesn’t think he’d live that down.

He takes the Alpha by surprise who makes a near feral sound, hips jumping, bruising hands grinding Newt down onto his cock as he moans and spills over the edge.

They both breath heavily as Newt’s trembling legs uncurl, Val slipping out of him as Newt climbs to unsteady feet. He stumbles a little, leaning back against the wall. Eyes closing for a moment, it appears the hype about sex was well deserved, at least in this case. He has no regret about it happening, but he is terribly flustered about how he got during it, the things he said- 

“Are you alright?” 

The words are soft and Newt’s lashes flutter open, flushing darkly as the Alpha cleans him with a spell, reclothing him as well, heavy, but gentle hands cupping his jaw, fingering brushing over darkening bruises on his throat.

“I’m alright. Thank you, that was really very nice.”

His politeness startles a laugh from the Alpha and lord help Newt but he’s gorgeous, eyes that are more brown with flecks of gold - the mask highlighting them, the way Newt’s fox one did his - his gaze skitters away shyly.

“Pretty little fox is awfully polite.” Newt bites at his lip, shivering when it aches at the touch. 

“I was raised well. You’re supposed to thank people when you enjoy something, unlike you Americans.” There’s a hint of snark in the words and Val smiles widely. 

“Well then, Thank you Artemis, as many times as possible to say such.” Newt gives a little giggle, feeling oddly giddy now. He’d just fucked a powerful MACUSA Alpha near in public, anyone could have heard, and the man was thanking him because he enjoyed it.

Oh, his friends would be scandalized, but this is just for him. Something he’ll hold close for all his time.

It almost aches to know the party will end soon, that he’ll never know the Alpha. But it’s probably for the best, Newt wasn’t the easiest to get along with anyway, better to leave a good impression the too let Val down.

“Tell me more about you, whatever the magic will allow.” Newt blinks at the request, as the Alpha pushes close, as if the drapes around them are creating a little world of their own, free of judgement. He wonders if the man will long for him when they part.

He almost feels guilty that he hopes so.

“I-” He tries to talk as best he can, small facts the magic allows. “I traveled a lot, for a long time, I’m hope to settle now, work on changing things. I adore the colour yellow, and browns. I like the smell of vanilla or mint, lemonade with ice is my favourite drink.”

Val smiles at him, a flash of teeth and Newt’s breath hitches when he leans in. “I’ve always wanted to travel more, but work needs me. I want to change the world for the better, make Justice fair again. I’m rather fond of Blue and green. But red is appealing to me as well. I have coffee for blood, so people claim. ”

Newt laughs, soft and sweet at the words, their lips almost brushing. “I make a wonderful Latte, if you’re ever tempted.”

The Alpha smiles a little “Tempted is an understatement.” Newt swallows, but he let’s the Alpha kiss him again, slow with a promise they know they can’t keep. The likelihood they’ll find each other again is very slim.

Newt didn’t expect to seduce an Alpha once, let alone twice.

They talk for the entire night, wrapped in the safety of their drapes, soft touches and laughter. He hordes the facts about the man, almost hating when words cut off, silenced by a spell.

Val kisses him again as Newt leaves, a lingering thing that has Newt dragging it on but unable to stay, the bell chiming to announce the end of the ball. MACUSA arranged for them to leave one by one, apparating right after their masks vanishes, the magic not breaking until they’re well away from MACUSA. 

He looks back as Red pulls him through the door, watching a panther mask and golden eyes be washed away in a crowd of officials, Newt tucks the night into his heart. He may not be able to keep a silent promise between a kiss, but he could promise not to forget him.

Returning from the party is like waking from a dream. 

He’s back to life, to questions, responsibilities. His creatures crowd him, scenting him curiously at the smell of another on their mummy. He strokes soft heads, feeds them, sinking down onto the grass to tell them all about the Alpha. He only wishes he could have known more.

He presses down the thought. Really, the night had been a dream, but it was left as such. What sort of thing could come from a one night fling behind masks? The Alpha probably wouldn’t like his beasts as much, his habits, his ideals. Maybe he was a complete arse when he wasn’t flirting. Maybe he wouldn’t like Newt’s face in it’s entirety. 

Maybe he didn’t want more then a good night anyway, it’s not as though they’d confirmed a longing to see each other out loud. He could have just been enjoying their time, but gone home happy to continue without more.

It was better a fond memory in the end.

MACUSA is surprisingly welcoming of him. The beast department accepts him as their new head with warm smiles, a little stary eyed, blushing faintly as they ask about his travels, his beasts, if he truly did the things people say.

They’re all very nice, polite, but not suffocating. He orders them like he would his beasts, gentle but firm tones, simple commands. They take too it, waving goodbye as he leaves for a meeting. He’s hopeful he’ll work well here.

Picquery had insisted he meet all the other Department heads, wanting them all to be a unit.

It hits him when he walks through the door. 

They’re all standing around, Seraphina in her regal attitude, he knows the head of staff, a wise elf named Lika. He also knows the head of wand permit, giving Rob a small smile.

But it’s the scent that brings him to a sharp stop, holding his case before him, lashes fluttering. It’s a familiar thing, of mint and open forests, mixed with Newt’s scent.

His eyes fall on the man leaning against the desk. Dressed expensively, fitted suit and long coat, pins glinting. He looks so much more imposing then the night before, sharper. But the eyes that turn to him are the same and Newt turns a deep red.

Oh bugger it all he’d fucked the Director of Security, the gold ID badge on his belt stating that little fact for him.

Oh stars, Theseus was going to  _murder_ him.

“Mr Scamander, I believe you know Lika and Rob. This is David Guerr, department of artifacts - “ He’s a little ashamed to say that he misses a few of the names that follow, returning hello’s with awkward, vague answers, eyes flicking back to the Alpha, he wonders if the man even realized it was him. Thankfully they all accept his awkward behaviors, likely assuming nerves.

“-And This is Percival Graves, Director of Security of MACUSA and in charge of the main Auror department. You will report to him mostly, any seriousness will be led too me as well. Percival, This is Newton Scamander. The New head of the Beast branch. I don’t doubt you all know of him.”

Newt blushes faintly when they all admit they do. He doesn’t much like the lime light, only in it to help his creatures. “Please just, just Newt is fine.”

They all give a warm enough welcome and he does his best to focus on the bucket load of information that follows, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. He’s glad at least, his brother had insisted on more professional looking clothes. Though he’d chosen colour and style. A dark green shirt with a black waist coat, a grey jacket. At least the trousers helped him look better, he supposes. Though he knows he still looks rather disheveled, he’s not sure he’s capable of not looking like that.

He shifts as the meeting comes to a close, Seraphina announcing a break, rubbing her temples from arguing with David. 

They sweep from the room and Newt fumbles to leave himself, heart hammering away. At least Percival hadn’t said something, hadn’t looked disgusted, but then, he likely didn’t even realize who Newt had been.

He stumbles when a warm hand catches his wrist, turning quickly to find the Alpha behind him, oh dear, his heart moves into his throat then, he doesn’t doubt Percival can feel his hammering pulse under his fingers.

“Mr Scamander, might I have a moment?”

Newt can’t bring himself to talk, he doesn’t want to assume anything, though his mind can’t help the idea that he’s likely going to be told not to say anything, that professionalism is important. Theseus always did say sex with co-workers was messy, Newt possibly should have listened.

He swallows when Percival pulls him back into the room, trying not to recall how those same hands had held his wrists by his head, covered his mouth to muffle moans, gripping his thighs and arse and - 

“I would like to apologize if I’m making a mistake but I don’t think I am.” Newt’s head snaps up from the grip on him to find Percival ever so close. 

The kiss he should have seen coming, Percival gave him plenty of time to pull away, but he didn’t. Foolish perhaps, but he melts into it, making a small sound against still swollen lips.

He wonders what it means, a simple acknowledgement? Wanting to be one of those friends that engage in sex often? 

“You weren’t joking about loving animal’s.” He blinks for a moment, surprised into a flurry of laughter, smiling at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

“No, I wasn’t.” There’s a second of silence before Newt adds a breathless:

“You weren’t joking about Justice.” 

Percival smiles a little, amusement in the look. Newt breath hitches when fingers curl around the back of his neck.

“No.”

Newt eyes flick from his mouth to his eyes and away. What to say now? He couldn’t expect much, one night didn’t constitute seriousness. They were likely two very different people. Even if they’d spent the night talking as much as magic would allow, even with - with everything, he couldn’t expect - 

“Would you join me for lunch?”

Newt makes an incredulous sound  before he can stop himself and Percival snorts at it.

“Is that a no?”

Newt shakes his head before he can stop himself. This is insanity, such a terrible, terrible idea that would most likely lead to heart ache.

He curls his fingers in a black tie, tugging him in.

“People will talk you know.”

He says the words softly and Percival raises an eyebrow at them, expression oddly fond.

“Then we should talk as well, without the magical barrier this time.”

Newt can’t fight a smile at that and the Alpha kisses it from his lips. Perhaps it is a bad idea, but the best things never start as expected.

After all, Newt never expected to seduce an Alpha at a ball. Why would he ever expect to end up mated to him a year later, loved more then he ever imagined.


End file.
